


Nocturne

by nahofficial



Series: alm & celica's adventures through being teenagers [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, dissociation exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahofficial/pseuds/nahofficial
Summary: sometimes you just need something small to bring you back.





	Nocturne

white fairy lights lit up alm's room. he lay alone on his bed, fan on full-blast while under two blankets, following the spinning blades of the fan with his eyes. it was dark outside, though night had not yet fully settled in yet. over in the corner of his room hummed his record player, which was whispering out a shoegaze album that celica had gifted to him from her own collection. under waves of warm white light and walls of soft guitar chords, he allowed his eyes to unfocus.

suddenly he felt fuzzy. not warm fuzzy, like the kind you would feel after holding someone who you loved close to you; it was an empty emotionless fuzz. it was a strange feeling, starting at the chest and radiating outwards. his arms felt light, and his vision began to trail backwards. he no longer could hear the record being played. he felt like he was watching himself, as if he was the avatar in a virtual reality game. the feeling was painless, sure, but with the implication that there would never be any stimulus again. though a video game character could get hurt, after all, the only representation of any damage or pain is a lifebar.

he wanted to stand, but his body was lethargic. any request sent to the body felt delayed by a microsecond. his arms felt lagging behind, his legs and his torso as well. on his bedside table his phone sat charging. with concentration he picked it up and called celica's number. maybe she could talk him through this circumstance.

celica was sitting at her desk, absentmindedly scrolling through her social medias, when her phone began to dance next to her. she glanced over at it and picked it up as she registered that alm's contact photo filled the screen. it was a photo of him and her with huge grins on their faces, a firework filling the sky in between them.

"hey alm," she said, closing her laptop. "what's up?"

"celica," alm responded. his voice sounded weird. had he always sounded like this? what the fuck. "what the fuck."

"i'm sorry?" celica looked across the room at her mirror and made eye contact with her reflection. she shared a look of confusion with it.

"has my voice always sounded like this?"

"... yes?" celica responded tentatively. he wasn't acting normal. was he okay?

"what the fuck. really? celica i sound like ass! i sound like shit! i sound like some sorta dumbass motherfucking loser twink!"

"you do not!" she smiled, reassured. if he could joke around, he wasn't completely in distress. "you sound like a very cute, very caring individual with soft hair and a smile like a cloud."

"very cute, very caring individuals with soft hair and smiles like clouds sound like ass then, celica!" there was a smile on alm's face. he felt back inside his body.

"oh shut up! what did you call me for, anyway?" celica sat down on her bed. he hadn't texted her beforehand to make sure she wasn't pre-occupied, so she knew it was something more important than just a nighttime call. she picked up the plush cat alm had won her at a festival and set it on her chest, locking eyes with it.

"i started feeling like i wasn't in my own body. i was feeling lonely and far away."

"you don't anymore?"

"i don't anymore, yes. it's because of you."

celica grinned at those words and kicked her feet. she gave the cat plush a kiss.

"sorry?" she said. "sorry, i didn't catch that. can you say it again?"

alm knew what was up. time to layer on the honeyed up words is what was up. he cleared his throat audibly. "oh my dearest most benevolent belovéd celica, how i so ever do love and appreciate your presence. if i was the night sky, you would be the moon and stars, for i would feel empty without you. i am but a simple cloud in your sky. your voice reaches my ears like a heavenly chorus, and your visage reduces me to awe-filled tears! your eyes! oh my lovely celica, your eyes, they burn with a fiery--"

"alm, alm! you can stop now," she managed to sputter out through giggles. the amount of sugary words were too much, and the theatrics made her laugh like nothing else.

"seriously though. i love you, celica. i mean it. you pulled me back down to myself. thank you." alm smiled at his phone as if he were smiling at her. he could hear the music from his record player again.

"of course, alm. i love you too. you can always call me whenever you need me. hey! is that wild nothing i'm hearing in the background?" celica turned onto her stomach, displacing her plush. talking music always piqued her interest.

"yeah! i'm actually really enjoying this album, they've got some fantastic melodies, especially in…"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take "Completely Self-Indulgent Fanfictions" for 500, Alex.
> 
> wrote this to shit words onto paper.
> 
> alm tends to get pretty autobiographical with me, i hope he was still relatively in character.
> 
> nevertheless, i hope you enjoyed well enough. let me know if you want to see more stuff like this. writing simple snapshots of a mundane alm/celica relationship comes naturally to me right now. they wont all be emo or emo-toned like this, i promise.


End file.
